Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Chapter 04)
Chapter 04, which introduces Patty and the villain Rowan. Cast Listed as they appear in film. *Erin Gilbert *Abby Yates *Jillian Holtzmann *Dean Thomas Shanks *Patty Tolan *Rowan North *Electrocuted Ghost Equipment *Proton Grenade (Air Filter Prototype) *Ghosts from Our Past: Both Literally and Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal (Briefly in background) *Streamlight E-Spot Firebox Flashlight Lantern *Hyper-Ionization Device Terms *Ghost Jumpers Locations *Kenneth P. Higgins Institute *Seward Street Subway Station Plot Erin returned to the Paranormal Studies Laboratory. She threw down her purse angrily and told them the news. She grabbed the nearest thing, a Proton Grenade (Air Filter Prototype). Abby and Holtzmann freaked out and exclaimed they would all die and turn to ash from the inside out. Abby instructed her to put the grenade down slowly. Erin slammed it down on a pile of components. Abby and Holtzmann gasped. Erin couldn't believe she got fired after years of hard work and ass-kissing. Abby tried to spin it into a glass half full scenario since they saw a real ghost. Holtzmann agreed it was beautiful until she dislocated her jaw and ecto-projected all over Erin. Erin added the Ectoplasm went everywhere in every crack. Even Abby found that kind of spectacularly beautiful. Erin remembered she detected and smelled a heavy ionization discharge. Abby declared they weren't going to be quiet about it. She informed Erin they got over 100 comments about the video and invited her to read one. Erin took a look and read it aloud, "Ain't no bitches gonna hunt no ghosts." Abby pointed her to the one below it. The comment was a woman describing a Class 3 haunting in her house. Abby asked who she was going to call for help. The theme song for "Ghost Jumpers" interrupted Abby. The show's announcer revealed the Ghost Jumpers made contact with the ghost of Bigfoot. Abby got annoyed and blamed programs like "Ghost Jumpers" on preventing legitimate scientists from researching the paranormal. She felt like they were on the cusp of a real discovery and told Erin the Institute backed her and Holtzmann 100 percent. Erin became interested. Abby reminded her they were achieving what they dreamed up as teenagers and proposed she join the faculty. All they had to do was go upstairs and ask for more money. Abby promised they would pumped if Erin joined. They met with Dean Thomas Shanks in his office. Shanks had no idea Abby and Holtzmann's department still existed. He refused to let the 12-year reputation of the institute to be besmirched by their discovery. Abby couldn't believe what he said. She knew full well the Institute didn't have an upstanding reputation and pointed out he became the dean because the previous one went to jail. Shanks took that as an insinuation he wasn't qualified. Abby replied he spelled "science" with a "y" and she didn't think he knew that was wrong. Shanks stated it was an institution of higher learning and if they wanted to study ghosts, they had to do it somewhere else. He ended saying he had two words for them. Erin guessed it was "Get out" but Abby predicted it was "suck it." Erin didn't believe her. Shanks told them to suck it. Erin admitted she was right. Shanks pretended to see a ghost then flipped them the middle finger. He pointed to the door and told them bye. He asked if they could hear him. He spun his hands as if it was a volume knob and whistled as he did. Abby was dismayed by the incredibly immature behavior. Shanks mimicked blowing his hand as if it were a balloon, pretended it blows away, stopped, and flipped them the middle finger again. Holtzmann, Abby, and Erin gathered everything they could and wheeled it outside the Institute. Abby stressed it was just a minor setback. Erin was undaunted and believed they could become the first scientists to prove the existence of the paranormal and all they have to do was find an entity and capture it and bring it into a controlled environment. Abby welcomed the "old" Erin back into the fold. Holtzmann was pleased. Abby warned they should leave quickly since they wanted it back. Erin thought it was all theirs. Holtzmann admitted it was all stolen school property. Shanks appeared at the front door with a bat and demanded it back. Abby ordered everyone to scatter. Erin gritted her teeth. They ran for it. Shanks started to run down steps after them. A man walked down the steps to the Seward Street Subway Station. Patty Tolan sat inside a MTA booth and tried to strike a conversation with people as they walked by. But no one talked to her. She tried "good morning," then asked a man how he was doing and if he had a MetroCard, then complimented someone's jacket. She claimed she had the same jacket but realized the person had a sweater. Rowan North walked up to her booth. She looked forward and was startled but continued laughing with a smile. She asked him how he was doing. Rowan told her they would always ignore her because they were walking sewage, concerned only with their own trivial matters. Patty was at a loss. Rowan promised when the Fourth Cataclysm began, laborers, such as herself, would be among the last led to the butchery. He advised her to make the most of her extra time. Patty remarked he was just a bundle of joy and told him to have a good day with his crazy ass. She wondered what train he was taking. Patty watched the security monitors and saw Rowan going on the tracks. She sighed and reached for a flashlight. Patty stepped down onto the tracks with a Streamlight E-Spot Firebox Flashlight Lantern. She mumbled there was a perfectly nice bathroom upstairs at Starbucks if he had to go so bad. A glass bottle clinked. Patty turned to look. Rowan ran across undetected by her. A Hyper-Ionization Device like the one in Aldridge Mansion sparked atop a panel. Patty looked at it then saw a figure up ahead. Patty yelled at him that only subway workers were allowed in the area. The device unleashed huge sparks and exploded into pieces. The man she saw was really a ghost. Rowan peered out from his hiding place. The ghost growled then turned its head at Patty. Patty was naturally confused. Rowan found it exquisite. Patty told it she was cool. The ghost floated closer to her. She dropped the flashlight lantern and ran off. Trivia *Abby does a take on "Who You Gonna Call?" *The Ghost Jumpers theme song is based on the Ghostbusters (song) by Ray Parker, Jr. *The Ghost Jumpers episode playing centered on the ghost of Bigfoot. *Paul Feig is the voice of the host of Ghost Jumpers. He voiced it as a tribute to Ernie Anderson, the voice over for ABC in the 1980s.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:24:43-00:24:48). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "One of my cameos was just played which is I'm the voice of the Ghost Jumpers."Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:24:50-00:24:56). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "I literally decided to do a tribute to the guy who used to be the voice of ABC in the 80s." *Abby mentions Columbia University. *It was just a coincidence that Steve Higgins was cast as the dean of the institute. It was not named after him.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:25:15-00:25:23). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "And one of the interesting things is it's called the Higgins Institute. Had nothing to do with the fact we cast Steve Higgins." *The name of the institute existed since the first draft of the script.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:25:24-00:25:27). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "It was called the Higgins Institute in the very first draft of the script." *Thomas Shanks is a nod to John Candy's character on SCTV, Mayor Tommy Shanks, the Mayor of Mellonville.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:25:52-00:26:04). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "Oh and a little--for comedy fans, uh, the--his name is Thomas Shanks which was in the old SCTV. John Candy, his mayor character was Mayor Tommy Shanks." *The Kenneth P. Higgins Institute was only operating for 12 years. *Thomas Shanks spells science with a "y" instead of an "i" and thinks that's correct. *Dean Shanks flipping the bird was a bit borrowed from Steve Higgins' stand up set.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:26:14-00:26:47). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "That's--that's a bit that Steve has been doing since I've known him. We--we've been friends since the mid-80s when we were all stand-up comedians and he could do these long runs of how to give somebody the finger. That was the funniest thing I've ever seen. So when we were on the set, it wasn't in the script, that thing, and then just as we were, y'know, doing that scene so long, I forget if he brought it up or I brought it up or whatever but just like 'Oh, let's do that thing where you just flip someone off.' And it's an extra somewhere on the DVD or one of the versions of extras." *Paul Feig wanted to film the subway scenes in an old defunct subway tunnel found during scouting in Boston but the production crew refused because of the logistics. Production Designer Jefferson Sage recreated the look of the tunnel on a set with some green screen extensions.Paul Feig (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:38:27-00:39:05). Sony Pictures. Paul Feig says: "We original--oh, were you with us when we scouted--we scouted an actual old shut down subway tunnel in Boston. Remember that? It was this crazy off shoot line and we walked all the way down it with all these flashlights. It was crazy. It was an old timey thing and so I was like, 'We're gonna shoot down here' and everyone was 'You're crazy. Like you're gonna make 'em fall down, we got all this stuff going on, we gotta rig this. It's not gonna happen.' But it looks so real. So Jeff went and kind of recreated that look on the set and built this thing but it was some green screen extension on it that we will talk about on the technical thing." *The Seward Street Subway Station entrance was filmed at the subway entrance at 2701 Broadway in Manhattan for the 1 train. The Aangan restaurant can be seen in the background. *Seward Street Subway Station was built on a sound stage on one of the Norwood sets.Architectural Digest: Go Inside the Filming Locations and Set Designs of GhostbustersSemlyen, Nick (2016). Empire Magazine Issue 324 June 2016, p. 64. Bauer Media Group, Harborough, Leicester, United Kingdom, ISBN 1234567890. **The 125-foot set included the tunnel, the platform, and Patty's booth. **Originally the production team scouted T platforms and tunnels in Boston, but they realized that shooting there would be nearly impossible. *The station set was built with real subway surplus parts, including the rails and fittings.Jefferson Sage (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:27:56-00:28:03). Sony Pictures. Jefferson Sage says: "We were able to get subway surplus parts, including the rails, the fittings, all that different stuff." *The design of Patty's MTA booth is based on one found during scouting in New York.Jefferson Sage (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Filmmaker Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:27:20-00:27:28). Sony Pictures. Jefferson Sage says: "But, uh, what I remember about this is we designed her booth, uh, after the one we saw when we scouted together in New York." *The role of Patty was originally written with McCarthy in mind.Empire Online "Ghostbusters - trailer breakdown with Paul Feig" 3/9/16 Paul Feig says: "Actually, when Katie and I wrote the script, we had written the role with Melissa in mind, but then I thought I've seen Melissa play a brash, larger than life character. She's done it in my movies before." **Patty Tolan's name was a direct nod to McCarthy's Irish ethnicity.LA Times "Upset about an all-female 'Ghostbusters'? Screenwriter Katie Dippold makes no apologies" 4/24/16 Katie Dippold says: "Dippold said she originally pictured McCarthy for that role and gave the character an Irish name in a nod to the actress' ethnicity." *According to Feig, he mentally cast Jones after seeing her on SNL's "Weekend Update" segment.Sperling, Nicole (2016). Entertainment Weekly, p. 72. Time Inc, New York City NY USA, ISBN 092567102150. Line reads: "In Feig's mind, Jones landed the role the moment he saw her first stint on SNL's "Weekend Update"." *Leslie Jones lost 27 pounds filming the movie, took a lot of Epsom salt baths, got a lot of massages, and went to the chiropractor twice a week.IGN "What we learned on the set of the Ghostbusters Reboot" (page 1) 4/28/16 Leslie Jones says: "I've lost 27 pounds with the packs and the running and everything. It's pretty brutal. I take a lot of Epsom salt baths, I get a lot of massages, and I go to the chiropractor twice a week. laughs I have to, I'm old, everything is breaking. I'm like humpty dumpty." *Rowan's last words to Patty before he jumps onto the tracks seems to echo a famous quote of Maximillian Robespierre from the French Revolution. *As the name suggests, the Streamlight E-Spot Firebox Flashlight Lantern is a real life product. *Patty mentions there is a Starbucks located above the station.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 4 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:27:41-00:27:47). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "You want to use the bathroom, there's a perfectly nice bathroom upstairs at Starbucks." *The Electrocuted Ghost bears a resemblance to the Scoleri Brothers from Ghostbusters II. They bear period prison clothes, were executed through electrocution, manifest with electricity present and are a similar shade of blue. *Zero VFX did visual effects on the Electrocuted Ghost.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "It's a great moment, which let us help sell the story for the filmmakers – that’s our entire vision in life at Zero VFX." *The Zero VFX team nicknamed the Electrocuted Ghost "Fred". They were instructed to play with the notion that he was the first person to be executed by electric chair in New York.fxguide "Who you gonna call? Call Illoura, MPC, SPI, & Zero VFX" 8/10/16 Line reads: "The team nicknamed the ghost "Fred." The brief was make Fred look cool, but to also play on the notion that he had been electrified, as he was the ghost of the first person to be put in the electric chair in New York. This meant adding things such as vapour or plasma." **The first person executed by electric chair in New York was William Kemmler but the execution did not take place in Manhattan. *On the front of the RI Wraparound Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5 is Erin Gilbert from Chapter 4 of the 2016 movie when she returns to the Kenneth P. Higgins Institute after being fired from Columbia University. References Gallery From Film Images were grabbed from the Extended Cut on Blu-ray by Paul Rudoff. For consistency, all images have been framed at 2.39:1, as the majority of the movie is. Black bars have been removed, even where the movie image leaks out of the frame or has IMAX 1.78:1 framing. gb2016_chapter04_img01.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img02.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img03.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img04.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img05.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img06.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img07.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img08.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img09.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img10.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img11.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img12.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img13.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img14.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img15.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img16.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img17.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img18.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img19.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img20.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img21.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img22.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img23.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img24.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img25.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img26.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img27.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img28.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img29.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img30.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img31.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img32.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img33.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img34.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img35.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img36.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img37.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img38.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img39.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img40.jpg| gb2016_chapter04_img41.jpg| Special Framing While the majority of the movie is framed at 2.39:1, with black bars at the top and the bottom of the screen to put it in a 16:9 aspect ratio, a few shots have special effects that leak out of the movie image and extended over the black bars. This gallery subsection shows some of these shots uncropped. gb2016_chapter04_special40.jpg| Behind the Scenes ElectrocutedGhostGhostsofGhostbusters17.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette ElectrocutedGhostGhostsofGhostbusters18.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette ElectrocutedGhostGhostsofGhostbusters19.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette ElectrocutedGhostGhostsofGhostbusters20.jpg|As seen in The Ghosts of Ghostbusters featurette Secondary Canon Ghostbusters101Issue5RIPhotoWraparoundCoverFront.jpg|As seen on RI Wraparound Photo Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #5 Category:GB:2016 Chapters